Justin You taught me how to Never Say Never
by bieberbaby
Summary: Justin Bieber is Charlee's inspiration, it it wasn't for him, her dreams wouldn't be coming true. I suck at summaries, read!


_Surprise, surprise. Another Justin Bieber story! Hope you guys like this one, I'm sorry I haven't written any more chapters for the other ones, I promise I will soon, but the idea of this one just popped into my head, and it's only going to last around 4-5 chapters. Hope you like it! _

**Justin… You taught me to Never Say Never**

**Chapter 1 – I'll never forget that moment.**

_**Justin's POV**_

I sat waiting for my meet and greet to start. 5 minutes, it kinda bugs me doing these every time before a concert. Don't judge me though, I LOVE meeting my fans, it's one of the best feelings in the world. But it's always the same… "Hi", Photo, "Bye". Every time! Obviously it would be better if I could sit down and actually talk to them, but there are like 200 girls and occasionally boys that come to meet me, if I were to talk to them each for 10 minutes… that's… wait, that's math I can't even do!

"C'mon Justin meet and greet time" I heard Scooter shout from the other room.

"Okay I'm coming!" I walked out into the meet and greet room ready for the first bunch of fans to walk in. They started piling in, groups of 4 and 6. Time seemed to pass quickly, and there were only a few girls left. I still had a little time left so I decided to jump at the chance to properly talk to the last 2 girls for around 10 minutes. They were both giggling as they walked towards me. The girl on the right had long blond straight hair and blue eyes. She was wearing shorts, with a cropped top and a wristband with "I Love Justin Bieber" written on it. Her friend was wearing a wristband identical to the one her blond friend was wearing. She had brown/red curled hair that fell just below her shoulders, she also had blue eyes. She was wearing jean shorts, that her Justin Bieber top was tucked into. She was wearing purple supras, just like the ones I had been wearing that day. She was defiantly beautiful. They continued to walk towards me, still giggling.

"Hi, I'm guessing you know I'm Justin, who are you lovely girls?" I said with a bright smile. Doing whatever I could to get the "Girl with the purple supras" to notice me.

"I'm Jess and that is Charlee" The blond haired girl spoke up. Which means purple supra girl is Charlee. I tried to stop myself from smiling. Lucky they didn't notice.

"How old are you both?"

"I'm 16 and Jess is 15" Purple supra girl spoke… oh. I meant Charlee… beautiful Charlee…

"Awesome, shall we take a picture together?"

"Yeah!" Jess spoke again, she was defiantly a load person… whereas Charlee seemed a little more shy.

We arranged ourselves to take the picture, Jess to my left, Charlee to my right. I placed my arms around both of them… but leaned more towards Charlee.

_**Charlee's POV**_

I couldn't believe I was standing next to Justin Bieber. God, he's so gorgeous. He seemed to be leaning more towards my way as we were getting our picture taken. Always a good thing, especially with Justin Bieber. Jess wasn't as much as a fan as I was, but she was a fan. I've gotten soo shy around him, I'm a shy person as it is, now I'm just star struck. There was only one reason I came to this meet and greet; I had to let Justin know something. He'd probably forget it sometime in the future, but I want to know he's heard this from me.

"Uhh… Justin…?" I continued to look towards the floor…

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, shoot. But let me look at you as you speak." He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I could look straight at him and he smiled at me.

"You can probably guess from even just seeing me today that I'm shy. Well I have to tell you that I'm a singer and you're my inspiration. Around a month ago I performed in front of a crowd of just under one thousand people. I wouldn't have been able to do it before. I've managed to do that now and achieve my dreams, you taught me how to never say never Justin…"

He didn't say anything; he just pulled me into a huge hug, and didn't let go. He finally pulled away, and I saw a tear fall down onto his cheek.

"It's people like you that I sing for, Charlee. Just touching someone's heart in that way is amazing. I'm so happy that I helped you do that, you made my day. Thank you." Justin said he hugged me again. I couldn't help but smile, and I turned around to see Jess smiling too.

"Look… Obviously I don't usually do this with fans, but you and Jess seem pretty cool. Can I have your number?" OMG, yes Charlee… He DID just say that.

"Of course! Call me later so I can save your number" I wrote my number down on his hand and drew a love heart underneath it. Justin got told he had to go, so me and Jess made our way into the arena where he was going to perform. We had got there early, so the stadium wasn't very full, just mainly the girls from the meet and greet. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket, so I reached in and answered the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlee, It's Justin" I grinned widely to Jess, trying not to giggle.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go on stage?"

"I have some spare time, plus I wanted to speak to you, before I came on stage!" I smiled to myself and pinched myself making sure this wasn't just another one of my Bieber fan dreams. We carried on speaking for around half hour and the opening act was going to come on any second.

"I have to go Charlee… I'll call you later, hope you like the show… oh and where are you sat?"

"Urm… block A2, row A, seat 12…" Yes, we were right at the front.

"Okay, I'll look out for you, bye Charlee"

"Bye Justin" How am I not dreaming? Defiantly one incredible night.

_**Justin's POV**_

My mum entered the room. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"A fan, her name is Charlee, I met her in the meet and greet, she told me this incredible story of how I've inspired her as a singer, and taught her how to never say never to anything, and she performed in front of nearly one thousand people, I helped her do that! I know I'm not suppose to ask fans for their numbers, but something inside was telling me I needed to, I'll never forget that moment"

My mom smiled at me, with no response just like I had at the meet and greet with Charlee. Now tonight I was only performing for one girl. Charlee.

_**1**__**st**__** chapter up! Hopefully a new chapter tonight or tomorrow. **_

_**- Soph.**_


End file.
